


Belleflower Baggins

by WyckedFae



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, BOTFA fix it, F/M, fem bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedFae/pseuds/WyckedFae
Summary: This is my first foray into Alpha/Beta/Omega AU....I am trying to muddle through this...I was writing another story when this story decided to take up residence in my head and let nothing else in. I have tried everything I can think of to write for the other Hobbit fics I have going and I just stare at the computer screen with a flashing cursor. So until this story decides to share my head with the others I am stuck.I have no beta but my own spell and grammer check. Hopefully there are no glaring errors. And yes I have a thing for female Bilbo and yes I have a thing for Fili and Kili as well. Those imps have taken up residence in my head as well and keep telling me that they got jipped with how The hobbit ended. Thorin is there as well and he keeps grumbling the same....going on and on as to how it wasn't fair that his cousin Dain got to rule Erebor after he and the company did all the heavy work.Bilbo is also in there going, you know I never really liked being male and then after everything I just went back to the Shire....really and there was Lobelia stealing my spoons again.I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT I am just playing with the characters and when I am finished I will put them back where they belong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Alpha/Beta/Omega AU....I am trying to muddle through this...I was writing another story when this story decided to take up residence in my head and let nothing else in. I have tried everything I can think of to write for the other Hobbit fics I have going and I just stare at the computer screen with a flashing cursor. So until this story decides to share my head with the others I am stuck.
> 
> I have no beta but my own spell and grammer check. Hopefully there are no glaring errors. And yes I have a thing for female Bilbo and yes I have a thing for Fili and Kili as well. Those imps have taken up residence in my head as well and keep telling me that they got jipped with how The hobbit ended. Thorin is there as well and he keeps grumbling the same....going on and on as to how it wasn't fair that his cousin Dain got to rule Erebor after he and the company did all the heavy work.  
> Bilbo is also in there going, you know I never really liked being male and then after everything I just went back to the Shire....really and there was Lobelia stealing my spoons again.  
> I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT I am just playing with the characters and when I am finished I will put them back where they belong.

            Belleflower was walking back from the market in Hobbiton when she caught sight of Gandalf standing in front of her gate, a slightly puzzled look on his face. She calls out to him, “Good morning Gandalf. Are you by any chance looking for me?”

            Gandalf turned, saw her and smiled, “Indeed, I am Belleflower.”

            She smiled back, and opened the gate, “You best come in and have some tea then.”

            “I can’t really stay my dear.” He looked slightly puzzled again.

            Belleflower looked at Gandalf and spoke quietly but fiercely, “I won’t discuss anything out here. So if you want to talk, you need to come inside.” She kept walking towards the door of her smial. She could hear Gandalf sigh behind her and start towards her home. He shut the door behind him, removes his hat and places it on a peg, standing his staff in a corner.

            Gandalf looks at Belleflower, “Now, my dear, why didn’t you wish to speak outside?”

            Belleflower sighed and made her way into the kitchen; she grabbed the teakettle and starts the tea. She turned and looked at him, “You know that I came of age three years ago.”

            “Yes but what does that have to do with it?”

            “Do you also know that I didn’t present?”

            Gandalf looked astonished, “That’s unheard of. Everyone presents either as an Alpha, Beta or an Omega.”

            She pulls a large man-sized mug down for Gandalf and a Hobbit-sized one for herself. She pulls out two different teas, one for herself and one for Gandalf. She sets each mug up with a tea strainer, sitting loose tea in each and then pouring boiling water over them. After the tea was ready, she puts the man-sized mug in front of Gandalf.

            “I know all that Gandalf and I did present, just not on my coming of age day. I presented just before the Fell Winter and my mother made me a special tea to drink, so it would look like I had no designation.” She stopped to take a breath and Gandalf interrupted.

            “You presented that early? Why would your mother make a tea so that you wouldn’t present?”

            Belleflower looked at Gandalf and took a deep breath, “She made the tea because I presented as an Omega.”

            Gandalf looked down at his tea and sighed, “And you would lose everything if you presented as an Omega?”

            “Not just that but there would be a good chance that I could be killed.”

            Gandalf looked up at her alarmed, “Surely not. Omegas are protected everywhere.”

            Belleflower smiled sadly, “When was the last time that you knew an Omega was born in the Shire?”

            Gandalf looked thoughtful for several moment, “Well, it’s been a very long time.”

            “An Omega was born here in the Shire less than 100 years ago and she was stoned to death, mainly because Omegas are not needed here, since Alphas and Betas are just as able to have children as Omegas are.”

            Gandalf sighed and looked extremely angry, “What are you going to do?”

            “I’ve already set things up here. The Thain has all the paperwork and Drogo comes in three days to take over Bag End and become The Baggins. I’ve already introduced him to all the tenants. So in three days, I leave for Rivendell. Lord Elrond has already offered me a place to stay and I can continue to study with him. Some of my things have already gone to Rivendell with the Rangers.” She smiled a little sadly.

            “Why are you leaving? No one knows.” he asked softly.

            Belleflower looked down at her hands as she explained, “The tea that mum made was never meant to be a permanent solution. In about three months it won’t work anymore. I need to be somewhere safe since I will then go through my first heat which as Lord Elrond informed me will be very painful since they have been suppressed for years. Only after that can I go on a regular suppressant tea.”

            Gandalf sighed softly and nodded. “I was going to see if you wished to go on an adventure with me and several others.”

            Belleflower perked up a bit and looked at Gandalf. “An Adventure? Like the ones that you and mum went on?”

            “Yes, but you would be going further than your mum did.”

            Belleflower laughed in delight. “Now, you said that there were others involved. Tell me about the adventure and the others.”

            Gandalf smiled. “Well, the others involved are actually dwarves and if you tell them your designation they will be delighted. Omegas are very rare for them, thirteen dwarves to be exact and if you could host them here tomorrow night it would be most appreciated, my dear. The adventure will be discussed then.” Gandalf looked at her and smiled slightly.

            Belleflower laughed with delight. “What time should I expect them tomorrow? And it’s a good thing that Bag End has quite a few guest rooms but they will have to share. So let them know that there will be plenty of food and drink. Hopefully, my dining room will be large enough, if not we can move it to the side and back gardens.”

            Gandalf stood up. “Well let’s go look at the dining room and make sure.” Belleflower stood as well and they made their way to the dining room. She opened the doors and Gandalf looked in and hummed. “I think you should move it to the side and back gardens, dear girl.”

            “Then I will have Hamson come over tomorrow afternoon and help move the table and chairs. We’ll have to get the lanterns out as well and back to the market today and start the cooking.”

            Gandalf went and collected his hat and staff, waiting on Belleflower as she grabbed a wrap and her market basket. They parted ways at the gate with Belleflower heading to the market and Gandalf heading out of the Shire. Gandalf headed to Bree to meet the dwarves.

            Belleflower headed to the market and ordered a large ham, two chickens, and a large haunch of beef. She paid to have them delivered to Bag End. She spent the rest of the day baking and cooking in preparation for tomorrow night.

            The next morning, she continued baking and cooking as she sorted things to be brought on the journey. Just after lunch, she went to Hamson’s smial and asked him to help her move the dining table and chairs to the back and side gardens. He asked her why and she told him that she was hosting a small party for Gandalf and some of his friends. After they were done, he helped her set up the lanterns that would light the garden that night and Hamson went home.

            After Hamson had gone home, she went into Bag End and cleaned up. She decided to wear one of her prettiest dresses since this was the last time for a while that she would be able to. She cleaned Bag End before she changed making sure the bedding and guest rooms had aired out. She then posted a sign on the front door to let her guests know that they would be in the side and back gardens. As the afternoon turned into evening Belleflower was putting the finishing touches on the table and food. Humming softly to herself she turned and just coming from the front of her home is a large figure. She smiles and starts towards the figure. The figure is a large and intimidating looking dwarf who stops at her approach.

“Dwalin, at your service.” The dwarf bows while still keeping his eyes on her alluring full-figure.

            She stops before him and curtsies while replying, “Belleflower Baggins at your service.” She realized as soon as she got close enough that this dwarf smelled of an alpha. “Please be welcome.”

            Dwalin looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. “Miss Baggins, is there anything I can help you with?”

            She smiled and replied, “Would you help light the lanterns? This way I can start bringing out the food. Oh, and there are baskets and such for your weapons.” She points to the baskets set to the side of the house. As Dwalin starts lighting the lanterns after depositing the most obvious of his weapons, Belleflower heads into the house and starts to bring platters, mugs, bowls out and setting them on the table.

            She hums softly as she works, not realizing that Dwalin is watching her. It’s as she is struggling with a keg of mead that Dwalin speaks up again. “Can I help with that Miss?”

She turns and smiles, “Oh, yes please. I would appreciate that.” She sets the large barrel down letting Dwalin take it. As she is turning to go back inside she notices another dwarf coming around the corner of the house into the side garden. Instead of going back inside she goes to greet the new arrival. The dwarf bows, greeting her quietly. “Balin, son of Fundin at your service.” She curtsies in return, replying softly, “Belleflower Baggins at yours. Please be welcome. There are baskets here for any weapons you wish to leave.” She points to the baskets. As she was speaking, Dwalin had placed the keg on the stand that had been set up for it and then came over. After Balin had removed his sword, he turned to Dwalin. “Brother, good to see you.” Dwalin rumbled something in return as they clasped forearms and then they both reared back a little and then to Belleflower’s consternation rammed their foreheads together. At the sound, she let out a small surprised squeak rubbing her forehead in sympathy. At the noise from her both Balin and Dwalin looked at her and grinned a little sheepishly. Balin spoke up. “Sorry about that, lass. We forget that Dwarven greetings of family aren’t the same as other races.”

            “It’s alright Master Balin.” She smiles brightly and leads the way to the table. “I’m guessing that Gandalf said to stagger your arrivals so that a troop of armed Dwarves didn’t overwhelm the other residents of the Shire.”

            “Why yes, he did lass but he did say that all of us arriving at your home wouldn’t faze you.” Balin replied to the inquiry.

            Belleflower shrugged slightly, “He is right. I have hosted several parties of armed people since I am one of the closest healers for the Rangers that patrol the borders of the Shire.” She turned to Dwalin, “Master Dwalin, could you please go light the lanterns at the front door?” Dwalin bows slightly and heads around to the front. “Master Balin would you like mead or ale while we wait for the others?” She smiled slightly as she led him the rest of the way to the table.

            “An ale would be most welcome, lass.” Balin sinks into a chair while she fills a mug for him. She hands it to him and then turns to the door to bring out more food and drink. “Lass, is there anything I can help with?” Balin asks quietly.

            “No, thank you. Everything but the desserts are out.” She turns and notices Dwalin with two other Dwarves next to him. “Please excuse me.” She bows slightly and heads towards them. Dwalin inclines his head and heads to Balin and the table. The new dwarves were younger than Dwalin and Balin. The blonde bowed, “Fili” and then the brunette bowed, “Kili” and as they came back up from the bow, in sync they finished, “At your service.”

            Belleflower smiled charmed by them, “Belleflower Baggins at yours. Please there are baskets for any weapons you wish to place there.” She gestures to the baskets and says quietly, “Please be welcome.” After they had dispensed with their weapons, she led them to the table. “Please help yourselves to ale, mead or wine. We will dine as soon as everyone else gets here.” She goes back into the house for a few moments and returns with a cup of tea for herself. They are all conversing quietly until a throat clears by the edge of the garden. Belleflower looks up and realizes that quite a few dwarves and Gandalf are standing there patiently. She stands and heads over to them quickly, “please forgive my manners.”

            The dwarves all smiled slightly before starting to introduce themselves. "Bofur, my brother Bombur and our cousin Bifur.” A dwarf with a floppy eared hat started. The three bowed and moved to the side. “Dori” “Nori” “Ori” the next three introduced themselves and again moved to the side, revealing the last pair of dwarves. “Gloin”, this dwarf then proceeded to touch the last dwarf’s shoulder and squeezed gently. The last dwarf looked up and blinked, “What?”

            Gloin snorted and spoke a little loudly, “Introduce yourself brother.”

            “Ah, Oin at your service.”

            Belleflower smiled at the exchange, curtsied to all of them. “Belleflower Baggins at yours. Please be welcome, baskets are there to the side for your weapons if you wish.” She waits patiently as they place weapons in the baskets; she then realizes that there are only 12 dwarves. “Gandalf, I thought you said there would be 13 dwarves. I only count 12.” Dwalin heard her and replied quietly, “He is late is all. He went to a meeting of our kin.”

            “Should we wait for him or should I just set aside a couple of plates?” Gandalf smiled softly at her questions, “put a couple of plates aside for him, my dear Belleflower.” She nods, gets a plate filling it and then another, going inside and setting them in the warmer box of the stove before heading back outside and getting a plate for herself. She laughs softly watching everyone eat and interact with each other. Pretty soon everything is mostly gone. She looks around and realizes that there is another figure coming around the corner. She points this out to Gandalf.

            She stands and heads towards the figure with Gandalf and the dwarves behind her. As she stops the figure looks at Gandalf and grumbles out, “I thought you said this place was easy to find. I got lost twice. If it hadn’t been for the rune on the gate, I would have passed it by.” Belleflower waited patiently for the dwarf to stop speaking. Gandalf smiled slightly, “Please allow me to introduce the leader of our Company. This is Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, this is Belleflower Baggins.”

            “So this is the Hobbit.” Thorin starting circling her as he said this, and then snapped out, “Axe or sword? Which is your preference?” At the condensation in his voice Belleflower stiffened and replied with no politeness in her voice not that he heard this, “Neither.” “Just as I thought she looks more like a nursemaid than a burglar.” He smirked down at her and Gandalf stifled a groan at this response and took a step back just in case. Thorin thinking he had cowed the small female went to step around her when she spoke again her voice hardened and cold. “I may look like a nursemaid Master Dwarf but I am not defenseless. I said that I do not use an axe or sword but I do know how to use a staff. Now if you are done insulting me in my own home, come this way.” At that she turned her back and stalked away grumbling under her breath, she didn’t even give the ritual greeting.

            All the dwarves watched her walk away; Gandalf sighed and led the way to the table. “That is the first time that Belleflower has ever forgotten the ritual greeting.” Thorin looks thunderstruck, “Ritual greeting?” he inquires. “Yes, every Hobbit when opening their home to others always says please be welcome.” Belleflower exits the smial and sets two plates in front of Thorin and then returns inside and starts to bring the desserts out. Everything from sweet biscuits to cakes. She sits down next to Gandalf and listens to the conversations going on around her.

            “My dear Belleflower, why don’t we move this inside? I believe that the dwarves would feel better having this discussion in private.” Gandalf stated quietly. Belleflower looked up at him and nodded. She stands and heads for the side door before going in, she looks at everyone. “You can grab the baskets with your weapons but I would also ask that everyone remove their boots, please.” With that said she opens the door and heads in. She made her way to the kitchen to prepare tea for her and her guests.

            As every dwarf and Gandalf enters, they removed their boots and looked around the small home. Gandalf led the way to the front parlor area. He then went into the kitchen to help Belleflower with the tea, taking the tray and following her back to the dwarves, where everyone that wanted tea got a cup. Both Belleflower and Gandalf found a place to sit.

            As everyone took a sip of tea or whatever they were drinking, Belleflower looked at Gandalf and asked quietly, “Now, would you care to tell me about this journey that you want me to make?” Thorin and every dwarf stopped talking and just looked at Gandalf realizing with that statement that even if she knew they were coming, she knew nothing of the journey to come. Thorin growled out. “She knows nothing of what we are here for? You told us weeks ago that she was going to join us.”

            Belleflower looked around the room at the faces of all the dwarves and most of them looked angry. She shrugged and said lightly, “I didn’t even know that you were coming until yesterday morning.” At that comment all the dwarves started yelling and shouting mostly at Gandalf. Gandalf stood and seemed to grow as he shouted back. At his show of power all the dwarves stopped shouting. Belleflower calmly sipped her tea and looked at Gandalf, “Now Gandalf, don’t damage the house before Drogo takes it over.” She looked at everyone saying calmly, “You all are lucky that he didn’t come to see me tomorrow as I would have been gone, since even if I don’t go with you lot I am leaving the Shire anyways.”

            Balin turned to really look at her and cleared his throat and spoke quietly, “Mistress Baggins, I was under the impression that hobbits rarely leave the Shire?”

            She smiled softly, “Entirely true Master Balin but you see I have very good reasons for leaving.”

            Gandalf sat back down and looked at Belleflower and told her, “You need to explain why you are leaving to them Belleflower” he sighed heavily and tried not to look to angry. She reached over and patted Gandalf’s hand. “I know that but you must realize that I have kept this quiet for a very long time and that it took 16 years for me to tell you.”

            Fili and Kili looked between Gandalf and Belleflower and then looked at each other, nodded and Kili opened his mouth and blurted out, “Does it have something to do with the fact that you have no smell of Alpha, Beta or Omega?”

            Thorin groaned in the background and Dwalin reached over and smacked Kili on the back of the head. Belleflower shook her head and smiled just a little sadly, “Yes it does. Gandalf please make sure all the windows are closed.” Belleflower sipped her tea as Gandalf went around the entire smial making sure every window and door was closed as he sat back down Gandalf nodded to her. She took a deep breath and spoke quietly, “I have to start with a bit of history of the Shire, please be patient.” Fili and Kili groaned a bit as did a few of the others; she waited until everyone was quiet and then began.

            “Actually a question first, as you came through the Shire, what did you smell?”

            Everyone looked at her as Balin answered, “Well, Alphas and Betas mostly.” She nodded her head, took a sip of her tea and started speaking, “That is because there hasn’t been an Omega born in the Shire in close to a hundred years. My mother knew the last one born. Her name was Rosemary Proudfoot. Mother went to her coming of age party; Mother was 25 I believe just a few years from her own coming of age. Rosemary stood on the stage to have her designation told, she was so happy that night. She was announced as an Omega. Mother didn’t really understand the looks and silence that came after the announcement not then anyway.” Belleflower paused for a moment, finished her tea and then set the cup on a small table, her hands shaking slightly.

            After a few moments she continued, “Mother found Rosemary 3 days later, still wearing the party dress from that night. She had been thrown to the side of the road, hand-sized rocks all around her many of them with dried blood on them. Rosemary was dead; it looked like she had been killed on the night of the party. Later Mother went to her Father who was the Thain at the time, she found him making a notation in a black leather bound book that he hastily put away when he saw her.” She looked up, “Dwalin that book behind you can you get it for me?”

            Dwalin looked behind him at the shelf and pulled a black leather bound book from the shelf and handed it forward. She took it her hands shaking just a bit more, “This is the book he was writing in that day. Every name in it is a hobbit that was announced as an Omega. It goes back about two hundred years. Every name male and female have all met with accidents just after their coming of age.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone that has read this so far and commented or sent kudos. This is my first foray into the A/B/O dynamic and I hope that I do it justice. I also want everyone to know that this is unbetaed so any an all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I also hope that none of the characters are to OOC and that I am representing them properly.
> 
> Also Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Hobbit and this is all in fun and I will put everything back where I found them.

CHAPTER 2

            Every dwarf pulled in a breath and looked angry and horrified. She continued quietly, “You see Omegas aren’t needed in the Shire, Alphas and Betas have no trouble carrying children.” At this comment all the dwarves started shouting again. Thorin looked at the hobbit that was to be their burglar, “ **SHAZARA!** ” At his shout, everyone got quiet again. Belleflower looked up, “Thank you Master Oakenshield. I do not say this to anger anyone. Now for some more recent history, when I was 20, my mother smelled something on me. She panicked slightly and made a tea for me to drink everyday twice a day. What she smelled that day was me presenting early, which happens sometimes especially in the Took family. She smelled that I was an Omega. This tea makes it so I have no smell and that every heat I should have had is suppressed. We were going to go to Rivendell the next spring.” None of the dwarves spoke as she paused for several moments and then she continued calmly and quietly, “But then the Fell Winter happened. The Shire was hit hard; crops failed because of drought, snows came early and heavier than normal. When the Brandywine River froze, we still thought that we would be okay, then the first of the wolves came and hobbits started to disappear, at first only if they were caught outside after dark. Mother and I went down the road to the Gamgee home, we told them to pack as much food and wood that they could in their carts and to come to here to Bag End. Mother and I started home; suddenly she pushed me towards a tree to the side of the road and told me to climb. I did and then I heard the howling, Mother stayed at the base of the tree. I thought it was wolves but these things were larger and much uglier than wolves. I didn’t know what they were and Mother was just standing at the base of the tree, she had drawn the sword that she had gotten on her adventures with Gandalf. She killed three of those things before something else came forward they were as big as men if not bigger. Mother didn’t stand a chance against them.”

            No one spoke as she paused and took a shuddering breath. “She was dead within moments. I was lucky Gandalf and the Rangers came not moments after Mother was killed. They killed every last one of those vile things, Gandalf came to the base of the tree and looked down at Mother. I thought he was going to collapse. One of the Rangers came and stood next to him and looked up. He saw me and spoke to Gandalf. They tried to get me to come down but I couldn’t, I couldn’t move. I just clung to the tree, finally the Ranger climbed up to me and pried my fingers away and carried me down. Gandalf wrapped Mother in a cloak handed to him. The Ranger that held me spoke to the others and they went through the rest of the Shire getting rid of the wolves and the other things. That’s when I learned that those creatures were Wargs and Orcs. Gandalf and the Ranger took me and Mother home by then the Gamgees were at Bag End. Da answered the door and took one look at Gandalf and the Ranger with me in his arms and collapsed, he knew that Mother was gone. Da was gone by the end of that winter. The Gamgees, Gandalf and the Ranger stayed until a message could be sent to Mother’s family in Tuckborough. Uncle Isengrim came to live with me until I came of age three years ago. I have drunk that tea everyday twice a day for 16 years. And in about 3 months it will stop working and I need to leave before that happens because more than likely I will wind up as another omega accident.”

            As she stopped talking the smial was absolutely quiet, she looked up and every dwarf looked at her in sympathy. Kili finally spoke, “Miss Boggins are you saying that they will kill you because you are an Omega?”

            She looked at Kili and smiled sadly, “Yes” at her calm answer every dwarf exploded. She looked around her eyes rather wide and she pressed back into her chair. Gandalf pressed a hand into her shoulder to reassure her, after the dwarves finally quieted down, Fili asked quietly, “You said that you were leaving, where were you going to go?”

            “I was going to Rivendell. Lord Elrond was a friend of my mother’s and he knows what I am. He said that I could live there if I wished. Since I am a healer, I was going to study with him some more. Bell Gamgee is going to take over as healer in this part of the Shire. She has been helping me so she is familiar with the Rangers that patrol the borders of the Shire and when they need her she will go and help them just like I have done for years.”

            Someone else spoke she thinks it’s the dwarf named Ori, “Did you ever learn the name of the Ranger that stayed with you that winter?”

            She laughs quietly, “I did. His name was Tracker, his son is a Ranger named Strider. Strider came to tell me when his father was killed in an Orc ambush. I was very upset that my friend was gone but his son has become a good friend as well. Now, you all have heard why I am leaving; please tell me what you need me for on this journey of yours.”

            Thorin cleared his throat and spoke quietly, “Have you heard of Erebor?” She cocked her head to the side and thought back to every history lesson that she has had. “Yes, it was a great Dwarven Kingdom that was taken over by a dragon.”

            Balin started speaking then, “Most of us are dwarves from that Kingdom, Thorin, Oin, Dori, Dwalin and I were born in Erebor. Dwalin barely remembers since he was quite young when the dragon came. Smaug has not been seen in nearly 60 years. We need someone quiet to go in and see if maybe he is dead and to take something from the treasure room.”

            “Gandalf, did you tell these dwarves that I am a burglar. Which I am not, I haven’t stolen anything since I was a faunt and even then it was only pies, cookies and a few mushrooms. Things faunts are supposed to steal…well not the mushrooms.” Gandalf smiled and spoke quietly, “Hobbits are notoriously quiet and are able to slip passed pretty much everyone if they so wish. Hobbits can go unseen if they so wish and you know this Belleflower since you use this to your advantage when you slip out to the borders to bring food to the Rangers on a weekly if not daily basis.” Belleflower had the grace to blush, “And just how do you know that, you old reprobate?”

            “My dear, I speak to the Rangers every time that I pass by the Shire and well Halbarad does love your cinnamon raisin cookies. Which he is quick to hide every time that you bring him a batch so he doesn’t have to share.” She shakes her head and smiles, “Halbarad is a good man and if he loves my cookies of course I will bring him some, he just doesn’t need to know that he is the only one I make them for now means nothing.” Gandalf laughs softly at this. She turns and looks at the dwarves and nods her head. “What Gandalf says about hobbits is true; we are remarkably quiet and can pass unseen by others if we wish.” She looks at Balin and sighs, “I will come with you.”

            Balin looked at Thorin who nodded. He reached into his robe and pulled a packet of papers from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened the packet and realized that it was a contract, she read through it quickly and made a few inquiring noises. “You do realize that this contract is set for a Master Baggins, not a Mistress Baggins and I am sorry but as many of you have probably realized that I cannot pass as a male, no matter how I dress.” She looks down at her rather curvaceous and abundant figure. “There really is no way I can disguise these curves no matter what I do.” Most of the dwarves looked at her figure and every last one of them blushed and quickly looked back up to her face. Gandalf chuckled softly to himself. “But other than that it looks alright. Would you like me to sign this one or would you like to make corrections Master Balin before I sign?”

            “If you have ink and a quill handy I can make the corrections quickly and then you may sign.” He smiles at her calmly. She stands “I will be right back.” She turns and heads for her study and grabs an ink bottle and a quill before heading back and setting the items beside Balin on a table. He quickly makes all the corrections and then she signs her name with a small flourish. “Now my dear fellows, there are a few guest rooms here in my home but you will have to double up and a few of them are man-sized since sometimes patients from the Rangers are brought here to heal from severe wounds.” She stands and heads for the hall, turning quickly and finds Oin “Master Oin, if there are any herbs that you wish to take from my garden, you may do so in the morning before we leave and I will of course make breakfast before we leave. Gandalf your room is aired out for you.”

            “Thank you my dear.” He heads down the hall and slips into a room quickly. “This way everyone.” She gets everyone moving down the hall opening doors as she goes, dwarves heading into rooms, when she realizes that she was one room short. “Oh dear”

            “Something wrong?” Kili looked at her as she came to the end of the hallway. She turned and realized that Fili and Kili were the only dwarves left. She shrugs and heads for her room and opens the door, grabbing a pillow and blanket from the trunk at the end of the bed. “You boys can have my room and I will bed down on the sofa in the sitting room.” Fili and Kili looked at each other and both shook their heads no. “We will not Miss. You sleep in your bed and we can bed down in the sitting room.”

            She looked at both boys, put the pillow and blanket down on the bed and put her hands on her hips and sighed. “You two will sleep in here on the bed. You both have more than likely only been sleeping on the ground for the past few nights and you will sleep in the bed. You are my guests and I won’t hear of you sleeping on the floor.” The boys shook their heads no again. “We are not taking your bed from you guests or not.” They argued back and forth for a bit longer before a throat was cleared at the doorway of the bedroom. The three of them looked to the door and there was Thorin standing there. “Is there a problem Miss Baggins?”

            Belleflower looked at Thorin and winced a bit “They are being entirely too stubborn. I ran out of guest rooms and wanted them to sleep in my room while I slept on the sofa in the sitting room but they keep insisting that I take the bed and I can’t since they and you all are guests in my home. It wouldn’t be proper for them to sleep on the floor.” Thorin sighs softly “Miss Baggins, would it be alright if they shared the bed with you? Nothing improper will happen. That way your guests are all in beds and they will not feel badly for kicking you out of your bed on the last night that you will have it. Which is I assume why they won’t let you sleep on a sofa?” at this Thorin looked at both Fili and Kili who were nodding their heads. Belleflower blushed a bit and sighed. “Is that the only way you two will stop arguing about this?” Both of the boys nodded and said yes. “Alright but no armor in the bed or weapons of any type.” She then turned to Thorin and spoke quietly, “If I disturbed you in anyway Master Oakenshield I apologize.” She turned to her wardrobe and pulled a sleep shirt and sleep pants from it and walked to the small bathing room door in the room, going in and changing coming out quickly and settling on the bed. Thorin nodded at the boys and Belleflower and shut the door heading to bed himself; he was rooming with Balin and Dwalin. He entered the room and sighed softly, Balin and Dwalin looked at him. “She was trying to give her bed to the boys and was going to sleep in the sitting room. Fili and Kili didn’t like that and tried to get her to take the bed and they would sleep in the sitting room.”

            Balin and Dwalin laughed quietly, “Who won the argument?”

            “Neither of them, they are sharing the bed. You know how Fili and Kili are when it comes to making sure females, especially Omega females are comfortable.” Dwalin chuckled softly but Balin looked a little disturbed by this. “Thorin, do you really think that is a good idea? The boys while good lads have a bit of a reputation when it comes to females.”

            “I know Balin but she is an Omega and they are honor bound to not touch her in any way since they both know what I will do to them if anything untoward happens considering I am the one that suggested it. I am sure that they will just sleep.”

            “He’s right and you know it. Since Thorin is the one that suggested it they won’t try anything.” Dwalin spoke up. “Besides, they also know that he more than likely told us what was said and suggested and they know that I will beat them to within an inch of their lives if they try anything.” At that both Balin and Thorin chuckled quietly and settled down to sleep.

            Fili and Kili removed there armor and outer tunics and slipped into the bed on either side of Belleflower. They were all slightly stiff at first, Belleflower sighed softly and turned on her side, letting her heavy eyelids slide closed and within moments all three of them were asleep. When the morning light settled through the window in Belleflower’s room the three on the bed were highlighted each of them wrapped around each other. Belleflower wakened first slowly opening her eyes she realized that she was pressed against a rather solid and warm chest. She looked up and realized that she was pressed tightly to Fili’s chest and that Kili was wrapped around her back. She smiled a bit and tried to scoot out from between the brothers, Fili tightened his arms a bit and Kili wiggled closer. She laughed softly and slowly but surely slipped from between the two and got her clothes, dressing and washing her face before heading for the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

            She hummed softly as she started to fix breakfast. Eggs, sausages and potatoes were set to frying as she started scones and biscuit dough. She made sure that the fire to the oven was set properly and heating as she did so. She made tea, coffee and set milk out to drink. She also pulled dried fruit and nuts from the pantry to mix into the scone dough. As the smell of food started to waft down the halls of her home, the dwarves started to emerge from the guest rooms. The first to appear was Oin, “Morning Miss Baggins.” She turned and smiled “Good morning Master Oin. Would you like tea, coffee or maybe milk?”

            “What was that lass?”

            She turned and made sure she was facing him when she repeated the question in a louder voice, “Tea, coffee or milk with breakfast?”

            “Oh lass, thank you coffee would be most appreciated.” Oin spoke loudly as well not having his ear trumpet in hand. She got a mug for him and poured him some placing it, sugar and cream in front of him before patting him on the shoulder. Gloin walked in as he was fixing his cup. ”Morning” Gloin grumbled out a bit as he yawned a little still slightly sleepy as other dwarves wandered into the kitchen. Belleflower got more mugs down and let them fix what they wished for their morning drink. She also fixed herself a cup of her tea and sipped it as she kept cooking breakfast. Soon everything was finished cooking and set on the table. “Help yourselves please.” Soon everyone was eating, laughing and talking. After everyone was finished and the dishes all done, she got the dwarves to help move the table back into the dining room from the back garden.

            She set everything to rights within the house and then went to dress properly, clad in loose trousers and a tunic that went from mid-thigh to her neck, setting her hair to a fishtail braid and then winding it around itself at the back of her head pining it in place. She left the room with her packed bag, stopping in her healing workroom and setting up a quick medical bag with everything from bandages to needles and such for stitches. While she was doing this Oin wandered in, she looked up and spoke to him quickly, “Do you need to replenish anything Master Oin? Take what you need please.”

            Oin smiles slightly and settles into the workshop “Thank you Miss Baggins. You said last night that you have Kingsfoil.”

            “I do Master Oin. I have both fresh and dried. The fresh will have to be harvested from the herb garden if that is what you wish but the dried might travel better.” She reached for a labeled glass jar and a small leather pouch. She fills the pouch for Oin and hands it to him with a smile. “There are bandage rolls as well in the cabinet, if you would like to pack extras.” Oin nodded and went to the cabinet; they worked in silence for several moments. Belleflower went to the door and looked at Oin. “Are you finished Master Oin?”

            Oin stood after placing the last roll of bandages into his medical satchel. “I am Miss Baggins. Thank you for the use of your workroom.” “You are most welcome.” She left the room and waited for the older dwarf to step through the door before she closed it tightly. Once the door was closed she and Oin turned and wandered back to everyone. She went to the pantry and packed a small bag with some fruits, nuts and berries that she always traveled with. As she exited the pantry, Thorin spoke from the kitchen doorway. “Are you ready Miss Baggins?”

            She sighs and gazes around the kitchen for a moment remembering to grab the last of her tea and putting it carefully into a pocket in her pack. “Yes I believe that I am Master Oakenshield.” “Then let us be off. We still need to grab the ponies from the Green Dragon, I believe Gandalf called it.”

            Belleflower shrugged. “Well this will be a first. I don’t know how to ride a pony.” Thorin laughed softly. “We shall strive to teach you.” Belleflower laughed softly and walked behind him to the front door, closing and locking it for the last time. She turned from the door and at the bottom of the path to her front door was a Hobbit lad was standing there.

            “Hamfast, what are you doing here?”

            The Hobbit bows his head slightly and smiles gently. “Well, Miss Belle I just wanted to make sure that everything was set right for you.”

            She smiled at the slightly younger Hobbit. “Thank you Hamfast.” She handed him the key to Bag End. “You give this to Drogo when he gets here. And he has already said that you are still the gardener for Bag End. Bell will still have access to the workroom, Prim has already stated that and Drogo agreed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that this story has gotten the response that it has. Please comment and kudos if you wish. I may not always respond to comments but I read them and they do help when you are stuck for a small bit. Thank you for reading.
> 
> STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit in any way shape or form.

CHAPTER 3

            Hamfast smiled and took the key placing it carefully in his pocket. “Thank you for that Miss Belle. Mister Drogo and Missus Primula are good people. Bell has wondered if Missus Primula would care to learn what you have taught her.”

            Belleflower smiled slightly. “She might. Have your Bell ask her. I know Prim already has some healer training but it is mostly midwifery. Thank you for everything that you and Bell have done for me Hamfast. I will miss you both a great deal.” With that said she hitched her pack further on her shoulders and with the dwarves and Gandalf set off for the Green Dragon.

            As they walked through Hobbiton, Belleflower looked around and took in as much of the scenery as she could knowing that this would be the last time that she saw the familiar green and rolling hills of her home. She smiled wistfully and kept walking until she heard her name shrieked behind her, wincing and mutters. “Bebother and confuscate this morning.” Some the dwarves walking with her heard and chuckled softly. She turned and forced a smile to her face as she spoke quietly. “Lobelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

            “Where do you think you are going Missy?” Lobelia spoke with a slightly pinched and haughty expression on her face. “We go through this every time I leave to heal one of the Rangers.” Belleflower kept the smile on her face. “Yes, but these,” and here Lobelia sneers, “do not look like Rangers.” Belleflower plants a bemused look on her face and looks at all her companions. “It does seem that you are right, Lobelia. My companions are not Rangers but dwarves. How could I have missed that?” Lobelia’s face got redder and redder as Belleflower continued to look around and talk.     

“Lobelia, don’t think I don’t know what this is. An opportunity to figure out if I left Bag End with no one to watch over it, you would be wrong though because as always Bag End will be in Drogo’s most capable hands. Now that we have established that you are not actually worried about me please let go of my arm so that my companions and myself may be off.” Belleflower pulled her arm from Lobelia’s lax fingers. She nodded to Lobelia and turned walking away with the dwarves following, the three youngest trying to stifle their laughter at the look on the other hobbit lass’s face. As they continued to walk towards the Green Dragon, Belleflower ignored all the hobbits that stopped to gawk or gossip as she went by but as it continued she got quieter and stiffer.

When they got to the Green Dragon and tacked all the ponies, Belleflower’s face was blank as Bofur helped her onto her pony. Bofur showed her how to control the pony, how to hold the reins, and how to direct the pony correctly. She nodded as she listened quietly still quite stiff in the saddle as she heard the whispers behind her. She looked up and met Bofur’s eyes and he smiled at her and patted her hand as if he had heard the whispers too. Bofur pulled himself into the saddle and Thorin called for them to move out. As they went passed the hobbits that had stayed to watch this group leave, Belleflower slowly tried to relax as the whispers finally stopped.

It took several hours to leave the Shire and at the border Belleflower looked back and there in the stand of trees they had just passed stood a lone figure watching, when he saw that she had turned to look he raised his hand in farewell and she whispered softly, “Good-bye Halbarad”, with that said she turned to look forward as they left the borders of the Shire behind.

As night started to fall they made it to Bree where they took rooms for the night. After a couple of drinks and dinner everyone made their way upstairs to sleep. The next morning they made their way from Bree, traveling as quickly as possible, eating a quick lunch as they traveled, suddenly the pony Belleflower startled and shifted to the side, an arrow hit the spot where Belleflower and her pony had just been. The dwarves grabbed their weapons when the bandits burst from the woods on either side, Belleflower grabbed for the staff behind her saddle. Belleflower watched and waited suddenly a sword came at her and she quickly brought the staff up forcing the sword away from her, pulling the staff back for a moment and then ramming it into the face of the bandit that had swung the sword at her. She watched as he fell unconscious, looking around she slid from the back of her pony, quickly making her way towards the two bandits fighting Bombur who was wielding a ladle, she poked the staff between the legs of one and rammed it upwards catching him in the crotch. He fell with a wheeze, dropping his weapon and falling to the ground and groaning as he cupped himself. At that point Bombur knocked the other unconscious as they both looked around, all the bandits were on the ground, either unconscious or dead with the exception of the one she had bashed in the manhood, and he was rolling on the ground groaning. Thorin walked over to the one groaning on the ground and winced realizing what had happened, he leaned down and spoke quietly to the bandit. The bandit spoke up, “We were told a group of dwarves was going to be coming this way. Told to stop them at all cost.” Thorin sighed and casually rammed his fist into the side of the man’s head knocking him unconscious.

He called out for everyone to mount up; they would keep going for a little while before finding a safe spot for the night and seeing to any injuries then. After camp was set up both Belleflower and Oin started looking everyone over for injuries, it was mostly cuts and bruises which were easily slathered with salve and bandaged. Though Dwalin resisted for a bit before sitting before Belleflower to be checked over, he had a cut on his head that needed a couple of stitches, Belleflower leaned over him to stitch it quickly, Dwalin squeezed his eyes shut and started to flush as she did. Many of the others, looked away blushing themselves, Balin on the other hand snickered just a little. Fili and Kili both watched and both felt a drop in their stomach as they watched Belleflower stitch up Dwalin’s head her bust basically in his face. Belleflower on the other hand was oblivious as she kept stitching and then smearing it with a healing salve and placing a small bandage over the salve and stitches, she turned and wiped her hands on a small cloth looked around asking quietly, “Is everyone else taken care of, Oin?” Oin concealed his grin behind his hand as he put his medical things away, “Yes, lass. Dwalin was the last stubborn cuss that he is.”

She laughs softly, “Oin, aren’t most dwarves stubborn cusses though?” That question surprised a laugh out of well everyone causing her to grin slightly as she put her medical supplies away before heading to her bedroll and slipping under the blankets, settling down for the night. The dwarves watched in silence as she fell deeply asleep quickly as if she were not worried about anything happening to her in the night. When the dwarves realized that she trusted them that much with her safety, they all puffed up in pride abit, many of them talked for a little longer before turning in for the night, the watches going swiftly and quietly. The next morning they broke camp quickly and efficiently, spending the day in the saddle traveling until sunset before setting camp again.

Over the next few nights she got to know Bombur and Bofur better, she even tried to talk to Bifur treating him as if he didn’t have an injury that caused him to not be able to speak Westron, Bofur translated for them. Getting even more comfortable with the dwarves as they traveled. During the day she rode near Bofur, Gandalf smiled behind his beard watching her open up and learn that she could trust the dwarves. As she got more comfortable riding, as they talked her hands would gesture as she tried to make a point. Dori, Nori and Ori were still a little leery of her which she could understand.

            One night they stopped near a burnt out farmhouse, she looked around and sniffed the air a little. She turned and looked at Bofur before speaking quietly “We shouldn’t stay here.” “Why’s that, lass?” “Take a deep breath through your nose.” Bofur looked at her and did as she suggested and blanched at what was on the air, he made his way to Balin and spoke to him quietly; Balin took a deep breath and nodded, making his way to Thorin before speaking quietly. Thorin looked around and then took a deep breath himself and nodded. “Mount back up, we move forward for a little longer.” Everyone grumbled slightly as they were all tired and just wanted off the ponies for the night. Balin had Dwalin take a deep breath. Dwalin remounted his pony, “You heard Thorin you lot back on the ponies.” Everyone mounted back up and they moved forward, riding for another hour. Fili went to Thorin after camp was set up, “Why did we move earlier?” Thorin chuckled softly, shaking his head and thinking _Of course Fili would be the one to ask_. Thorin looked at Fili and uttered just one word “Trolls” Fili paled for a minute and swallowed “Okay, yeah trolls would be bad.” “From the stench they were gone but I didn’t want to take a chance on them coming back. Though we are still close to where they were we might look for the troll cave tomorrow before we head out.”

In the morning after camp was broken, they went looking for the troll cave and found it actually, Thorin didn’t think they would. As some of the dwarves entered the cave Belleflower, Ori and Oin stayed outside mostly because of the smell. They could hear tinkling of coins and dwarven voices coming from the cave but couldn’t really make out what was being said. Ori taking the moment to get closer to Belleflower touched her shoulder gently and spoke quietly, “I know we haven’t really spoken but I wanted to thank you for the way you welcomed us into your home when we were in the Shire.” Belleflower smiled gently at Ori, “You are most welcome Master Ori.” At that moment Dori and Nori came out of the cave followed by Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Thorin and Gandalf. Dori looked at Ori’s hand on Belleflower’s shoulder and puffed up a smidge, Nori put his hand on his shoulder, Dori looked at him and even though they didn’t always get along Dori smiled and settled down just watching Ori and Belleflower talk quietly. Gandalf headed for Belleflower and handed her a small sword well, sword for her, a dagger for him. “Gandalf, I don’t know how to use this.” “I hope you never have to use it but for my piece of mind please take it.” Belleflower sighs and with Ori’s help fumbling a bit as it is, she gets the sword and sheathe attached to her belt before a rushing and crushing sound resounds through the woods and a sled pulled by rabbits and directed by a rather crazed looking man in a brown robe slid into the clearing. Gandalf went to speak with him as they were talking a howl rent the air around them and Belleflower paled slightly remembering that sound quite well.

After the warg and orc scout were dispatched by Kili, Dwalin and Bifur, the brown robed man, another wizard known as Radagast apparently, offered to distract the orcs so we could keep moving, at this point Nori who had gone with Balin to get the ponies came back and growled out “The ponies spooked. They’re gone.” Everyone shouldered their packs and started running, dodging rocks trees until they came to a mostly open field with large boulders spaced in the open are. The dwarves, hobbit and one wizard went from boulder to boulder, watching as Radagast lead the orcs on a merry chase until one came to a stop on top of the boulder they were hiding behind, he hadn’t seen them yet but it was just a matter of time. Kili looked at Thorin; Thorin glanced down at his bow and nodded. Kili very carefully and quietly pulled an arrow from his quiver and strung it on his bow before stepping out from the boulder and shooting the orc causing the warg to slip from the boulder and let out a yelp and cry before Bifur and Bofur could silence it. The dwarves and hobbit took off running again by this time the cry had been heard and the orc pack was on their tails as they sped through the landscape. Unfortunately for the dwarves, they came to an empty spot know where the hide, they all had their weapons out and Kili was firing arrow after arrow taking out orcs and wargs while the other braced themselves as the pack steadily surrounded them. Suddenly Fili cried, “Where’s Gandalf?” Without shifting too much the others looked around and realized the wizard was gone, he had left them to their fate. Gandalf popped up from behind what looks like a hole behind some rocks, the dwarves started running for him, Belleflower snagged Kili’s sleeve as she passed him, they both took off running, Kili pushed her into the mouth of the cave right before he jumped in, Thorin right behind him. When Belleflower hit the bottom she rolled a little before she came to a stop at Nori’s feet. Nori snickered a little before holding a hand out to her and pulling her to her feet, she stumbled a bit and landed against his chest, she muttered “Sorry Master Nori.” Nori smirked slightly and rumbled out, “Not’ing to be sorry fer, pretty.” Belleflower blushed and pushes away from Nori’s chest, not noticing the double grumbled growl that came from two different throats as Fili and Kili looked on. Between the horns and sounds of fighting outside the cave none of the other dwarves heard the sounds issued from the two throats of the princes.

At that moment an orc came tumbling down the slope to the floor of the cave with an arrow sticking out of it, Thorin pulled the arrow from the dead orc and growled out “Elves”, he turned and glared at Gandalf. Into the quiet, Dwalin says from the back of the cave, “There’s a path back here. Should we take it?” Gloin spoke up “Take it” All the dwarves began filing onto the path, finally Belleflower started following them; she was still blushing from landing against Nori and what he said. It almost sounded like he had been flirting with her. When they came to the end of the path, Belleflower caught her breath at the sight of the valley laid out before her, even though she had never seen it for herself, her mother had described it often enough, her voice sighed out, “Rivendell” At her sighed out word Thorin glared at Gandalf even though he had agreed that they were going to need to stop at Rivendell doesn’t mean he had to like it. Gandalf glanced down at Thorin and suddenly was seriously cautioning Thorin to let him do the talking. Thorin growled out that he could be polite and diplomatic if he wished. They made their way cautiously down the rest of the path and over a bridge with no rails, _thank you very much_ , all of a sudden a great ring of over grown horses and elves were circling them and Belleflower was pushed to the center of a ring of dwarves, Fili on one side and Bifur on the other. As the circle of dwarves tightened a bit, they kept the hobbit between them, Thorin growled slightly at the display and Gandalf called “Lord Elrond!” The horses stopped and an elf wearing a circlet slid gracefully from one of the horse and handed his sword to an elf stepping up behind him, “Mithrandir, it is good to see you old friend. It seems that orcs decided to head into my realm.” Gandalf looked a bit sheepish admitting that the orcs may have been looking for them. Elrond looked at the group of dwarves, “Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror welcome to Rivendell.”

Thorin stepped forward and inclined his head and grates outs slightly, “Thank you for the welcome.” Elrond also inclined his head and welcomed all the dwarves to Rivendell, Belleflower was basically hidden behind them and Elrond didn’t see her until she pushed from behind Fili and Bifur. A smile flowed over Elrond’s timeless face at the sight of the Hobbit. “You must be Belladonna’s daughter Belle.” He looks confused for a moment, “I thought you were coming with the Rangers.” Belleflower smiled “A small change of plans.” After this brief exchange, they were offered food, rest and a chance to resupply. At dinner that night as everyone ate, Elrond, Thorin and Gandalf talked quietly mainly about the swords that Gandalf and Thorin found in the troll cave. After dinner was over Elrond put a hand on Belleflower’s shoulder and asked her to walk with him. As they left everyone behind, Elrond looked down at her and spoke quietly. “If you stop drinking the tea tonight you should be able to go through a heat and then get on a suppressant tea.” She nods her head, “I was wondering when I should stop it. Lord Elrond, I want to thank you for offering me a place to stay.” “It’s my pleasure Belle. We have rooms that are specifically for someone going through heats alone if you would like to use one once yours starts if you wish” She nods again and thanks him heading towards her room after walking in the gardens for a little while. When she made her way to where the Company was the dwarves that she had made friends with crowded around her for a few moments trying to talk all at once. She laughed and got everyone settled; the predominant question was “What did Lord Elrond want?”

She smiled and answered, “He just wanted me to know that I should stop my tea tonight so I can get through my first heat before I go on a suppressant tea. He also offered me something called a heat safe room for when it does happen” Oin looked at her and nodded, “A heat safe room is a room set aside for omegas that don’t have an alpha to help them through their heat.” Belleflower smiles, “Thank you for explaining a bit Master Oin. I may speak to Lady Arwen tomorrow; she is an omega and can explain what I can expect. Please excuse me for the night.” She nods her head and smiles before heading to her room to get ready for bed.

Belleflower woke in the middle of the night and slowly got up thinking she had to go to the bathroom, a small pain flared in her stomach for a moment, she opened her door and wandered out into the hallway making her way towards the snoring of the dwarves who had decided to bunk in a rotunda off the hall. She didn’t really know why she needed to see them but she kept walking until she got close and took a deep breath and smiled, relaxing almost immediately. Without knowing why she made her way quietly to Fili and Kili’s packs and pulled a blue tunic from Kili’s pack a brown tunic from Fili’s, holding them tightly she made her way back to her room, pulling Kili’s tunic over her head and after laying down buries her face in Fili’s.

The next morning, Belle still felt slightly unwell with a pain in her stomach, though it wasn’t too bad. She laid in bed and slept off and on, just before lunch a knock sounded on her door and Belle got up to answer it. Opening the door, she looked up and noticed lady Arwen. “My Lady, please come in.” She pushed her unruly curls behind her ears, she felt just a little grimy and unkept seeing as she hadn’t gotten out of Kili’s tunic and hadn’t brushed her hair. She settles on the bed after Arwen pulled a chair closer to it, so that they could talk about what Belleflower could expect now that she had stopped drinking her tea. What followed was a light pleasant conversation, with Arwen noticing some things that Belleflower hasn’t brought up such as that she is feeling a pain in her stomach. “Belle, are you okay? You keep touching your stomach?” Belleflower looked up not realizing that she had been doing that. “Well, my stomach has been cramping since sometime last night and I don’t understand why?” “May I?” Belleflower moves her hand and lets Arwen settle hers over her stomach; Arwen hums softly after placing her hand on her stomach. After a moment Arwen stands and helps Belleflower to her feet, grabbing her pack and other things and bundling her into a blanket that trailed behind Belleflower as she followed Arwen from the room. “Belle, you are in the beginning stages of your heat. We need to get you to one of the heat rooms.” Belleflower’s mouth dropped open into an “Oh”

After leaving the room, they ran into Balin who had come in search of Belleflower since she had missed breakfast and it was close to lunch, he wanted to make sure that the hobbit got some food into her today. As he walked towards her room, he ran into her and Arwen walking from it. He noticed Belleflower wrapped in the blanket, starting to look concerned, “Are you all right Miss Baggins?” Arwen and Belleflower both stopped and Belleflower spoke quietly “I’m alright Master Balin, Lady Arwen is taking me to a heat room since,” and here Belleflower blushed a bit and mumbled to the point where Balin almost didn’t hear what she said next, “it seems my heat has started.” Balin flushed a bit not really knowing what to say or do for her. Arwen spoke gently, “She will be quite safe Master Dwarf. She will be locking the room from the inside and there will be two guards on the outside in case she needs anything. They will be Betas not Alphas since we are not really sure what her heat will do to the Alphas here in Rivendell.” Balin nods and thinks for a moment, “Do you think it would be possible for one of the guards to be one of the Beta Dwarves?” Belleflower who had looked a little concerned at the mention of guards on the door looked a bit relieved at Balin’s question.

“Who would you recommend, Master Dwarf?” Arwen asked knowing that it wouldn’t be him as she could smell the fact that he is an Alpha. Balin thought for a moment, “Hmmm, well I was going to suggest Oin but with his hearing I don’t think it would be a good idea.” As he thinks he strokes his beard slightly and then grins a bit. “I believe that Bofur would be a good idea. He may be a Beta but he is a devil with his mattock and if anyone thinks too well disturbs Miss Baggins, he would dissuade them most efficiently. And please my Lady call me Balin.” Arwen smiles and speak quickly as they start to walk down the corridor, “Then Master Balin please go get Master Bofur and his Mattock” Balin nods his head and heads for the dining room where he last saw Bofur.

Balin entered the room and headed straight for Bofur and whisper in his ear what he was needed for. Bofur nodded his head and went to the rotunda where they had placed their things and grabbed his mattock. As he was leaving the guest quarters and elf came up to him, “Are you Master Bofur?” “I am Miss.” “I am Aredhel and I will be guarding Miss Belle with you, please follow me” She smiled a little and turned leading him down the corridor saying over her shoulder, “Lady Arwen has gone to get Miss Belle food and she will be the only person allowed into the room while Miss Belle is in her heat.” They continued to talk quietly as they made their way down the corridor before stopping at a door. Aredhel knocked quietly, speaking through the door. “It’s me Miss Belle and I have Master Bofur.” From behind the door Belleflower spoke quietly, “Thank you Aredhel.”

Meanwhile in the dining hall, after speaking to Bofur Balin made his way to Thorin and spoke quietly in his ear. He relayed everything that had happened and that he had asked that Bofur be the dwarf to guard the door with the elf guard. Lady Arwen made her way into the room and some of the dwarves stopped to watch her because well, Arwen is beautiful. She spoke quietly to her Father, Lord Elrond, explaining what was going on before making a plate for Belle and leaving the room. Next to Balin, Dwalin grunted out, “What’s going on Balin?” He looked at his brother as he asked. Balin shook his head slightly and said quietly, “We will speak of it when we are alone Dwalin.” With that comment he proceeded to eat. Some of the others were looking around; it was Gloin that spoke next. “Where is Miss Baggins? This is the second meal that she has missed.” At his words others looked around and realized that Belleflower wasn’t in the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I am just playing in Prof. Tolkien's sandbox and will put everything back where I found it

Chapter 4

Arwen walked quickly and quietly down the corridor towards the room where Belle was, seeing Aredhel and the dwarf she assumed was Bofur, nodded her head and knocked on the door, “Belle it’s me. I have something for you to eat and drink” She could hear the lock faintly snick as Belleflower opened it letting Arwen in with the food and drink. Arwen pushed the door closed but not before Bofur saw Belleflower still wrapped in Kili’s tunic. He grinned and let the door close and the lock snick into place. “Master Bofur, why are you grinning like that?” Bofur looked up at the elf guard and answered quietly, “Well, see the tunic Miss Baggins is wearing is one of Kili’s. He was looking for it this morning. His brother scolded him for either losing it somewhere or leaving it at Miss Baggins home. He scolded him until he realized that one of his tunics was also missing and I believe that I just solved that mystery.” Aredhel laughed softly. Arwen spent the rest of the day with Belleflower in the safe room with Aredhel and Bofur on guard outside.

After the meal the dwarves went back to the guest quarters most not really noticing that Belleflower wasn’t around, many assumed that she was in her room. Thorin called for quiet and explained that Belleflower had started her heat and was in the safe room and that no Alpha would be allowed within that room for any reason. Bombur spoke up at the end, “Then where has Bofur gotten too?” Thorin looked around at the others with a serious look and replied that Bofur and another guard from the Elves were guarding the door of the room and that only the Lady Arwen would be allowed entrance. She would be bringing Belleflower food and water. The guards would be rotated especially with the dwarves so that they could all get some rest and food. Thorin looked at Balin, Balin stepped forward and spoke quietly. “Bombur will be next, then Oin and then Ori. This will be the order until Miss Baggins is no longer in heat. No Alpha will be allowed to guard the door. Not an Elven Alpha and no Dwarven Alpha. No exceptions” when it looked like a couple of the dwarves would argue.

Bombur nodded his head, grabbing his iron ladle and a gleaming cleaver that he stuck in his belt. Bofur showed up and looked around and spotted Bombur, “Are you the next watch, Bom?” Bombur nodded, “Come on then, I’ll show you where.” With that exchange both dwarves walked away from the group. After leaving Bombur in his place with a different elven guard, Bofur made his way back to where everyone was relaxing after a good meal. As he entered the rotunda where everyone was, he looked to Fili and Kili. “Fili, Kili I have solved the mystery of the disappearing tunics.” Fili and Kili both looked at Bofur with slightly puzzled looks until Bofur explained that Belleflower had both tunics. Fili and Kili blushed slightly at the thought of Belleflower wearing the tunics in question. All the other dwarves cackled in glee. Thorin shook his head and sighed. “This may have been primarily my fault.” Balin and Dwalin both nodded in agreement and they explained about their first night in Bag End where Belleflower, Fili and Kili ended up sharing a bed because of an argument about her sleeping on the sofa in her sitting room. Balin looked at the boys and thoughtfully spoke, “You two have been sleeping closer to her than any of us and she may just feel more comfortable with something of yours around her.” The boys were still blushing somewhat brightly at the thought of their clothes being worn by Belleflower. This caused the young dwarves to blush even more seeing as how they had never had an omega want to have anything of theirs around them, even their mother when she went into her heats didn’t really like their smell. Kili muttered, “I’m not sure how to take this.” Fili didn’t say anything just nodded. Some of the others laughed even harder at this but Thorin, Balin and Dwalin just shook their heads and patted the young dwarves on their shoulders almost in sympathy but Dwalin at least was hiding a smile in his beard and moustache. “Alright everyone settle. We will take this time to make sure our gear is repaired, clothes and such mended.”

Everyone settled down in the heat of the afternoon and started sharpening weapons, taking clothes from packs to be washed and repaired as needed. Thorin and Dwalin went to find a spot for a bit of sparring. As they walked away from the others and finally out of earshot, they both laughed a little as they thought of what had become of the two missing tunics. Balin and Ori went looking for the library, settling in to either read or research a bit about what they could possibly be facing for the rest of the journey to Erebor. Ori spoke quietly to the elf in charge of the library and asked about maps. He then proceeded to copy each map meticulously into his journal and spare parchment that he had with him. Balin tried to research dragons took notes on anything that he could find out about them.

While all this was going on Belleflower was really starting her heat in the safe room. She got extremely hot but wouldn’t remove the tunic. She lay on the bed trying to cool down, Arwen wet a cloth and wiped down her face and as much of her body as Belleflower would let her touch. Even though Arwen was another omega her touch was slightly painful and every time she touched her Belleflower whimpered in pain and curled away from her. Arwen left the room several times to get cooler water and food, each time she reassured the dwarf on guard that Belleflower would be alright but she wasn’t so sure. Her heat was shaping up to be even more painful than Arwen or Elrond had thought it would be. She finally went to her father to see if there was anything that he could do for Belleflower.

While all this is going on Fili and Kili have wandered off and are trying to puzzle out why Belleflower stole their tunics. They realized that what Balin had said was most likely the truth but they both thought that there was maybe something more to it since they had felt a little weird finding out that Belleflower’s heat had started, as if they needed to be with her for it. They both felt the urge to try and make her feel better at least a little. Both boys settled in a quiet side garden thinking and occasionally saying something out loud as if to get the others opinion. They both knew that with the guards on the room that they would not be able to get in to see her and make sure that she was okay.

Elrond heard the soft knock on his study door and called out, “Come” to whoever was on the other side. Arwen entered his study quietly, making sure that the door was closed as she walked deeper into the room. She didn’t want anyone to over hear this conversation, mainly the dwarves as they seemed especially protective of Belleflower. “Ada, something is wrong. Belle’s heat is more painful than we realized.” She then proceeded to explain how Belleflower could only handle her touch for a small while before moving away. Elrond frowned at this news. “I don’t know what we can do, Arwen. She must go through this or her heats will never stabilize.” “I know that Ada, but the only thing that seems to even give her even a small relief is the tunics that she apparently borrowed from the youngest of the dwarves, the ones named Fili and Kili.” Elrond stood and paced the length of his study and rubbed at his forehead. “Go and find Mithrandir, please. I will discuss this with him before we go to the dwarves about it.” He sighed softly and sank into a plush chair on the balcony of his office. Arwen nodded her head and left the study, heading directly for Gandalf’s room.

Gandalf wasn’t in his suite of rooms so she then went looking for him in some of the gardens dotted all over Rivendell, she finally found him at a fountain looking up into the sky as he puffed contently on his pipe. “Mithrandir, my father would like to speak to you in his study please.” Gandalf turned and looked at her and finished his pipe, tamping it out and putting it away before rising to his feet. “Of course, my Lady thank you.” He nodded his head to her before heading to Elrond’s study, where Elrond was still ensconced in the chair on his balcony, his hands steepled against his chin as he stared off into space. Gandalf entered the study and Elrond didn’t even realize that he was there until he cleared his throat, only then did Elrond look at him and his face was quite serious. “Ah Mithrandir, please have a seat, there is something that we must discuss.”

Gandalf came further into the room and found a comfortable spot on a long couch that was against the wall, Elrond entered the study from the balcony and shut the doors making sure everything was closed tightly so as this discussion could be private in case they didn’t come to a decision about Belleflower and what she was going through with her heat. Elrond spoke softly telling Gandalf everything that Arwen had relayed to him including the issue with the tunics that she borrowed. Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, “Is there anything that you can give her to help with the issues that she is having?” “I could give her a sleeping draught but that could cause issues later.” “What kind of issues?” “For one thing, if I give more than one during the course of this heat, she may become dependent on the draught for each heat after or it could cause her to have more heats than she is supposed to not to mention that she may not understand the heats if she is drugged through part of it.” Gandalf sighs, “I thought that you might say something like that. Now that was speaking as a healer, as an Alpha yourself, what would you recommend that we do?” Elrond smiled a bit, “As an Alpha I would say that her body has decided which Alpha or in this case Alphas she is drawn too. Also that we take this issue to the dwarves and have Arwen speak to Belleflower and see what she wants to do about the issue once she has been told everything.” “Then that is what we shall do since this will impact them all and do not wish to make such decisions for them.” Elrond nods and they both rise and leave the room.

They make their way to where the dwarves are quartered in the guest wing, along the way they stop at the room and knock on the door at that time Ori is on duty with another of the elven guards, Arwen opens the door and slips out to speak quietly to her father and Gandalf before inclining her head and heading back into the room. Gandalf looks at Ori and motions him forward. Ori steps forward a little hesitantly and waits for Gandalf to speak. “Ori, I need you to come with us, there is something that must be discussed between Lord Elrond, myself and the dwarves of the Company.” “Gandalf, I’m helping to guard Miss Baggins.” “I know Ori but this is important and it pertains to her. Please.” Ori looks back at the elven guard to whom he had been paired and nodded. “Alright Gandalf. But if I get yelled at you are the one that will explain why I left the door.”

Gandalf nods, “Of course Ori.” All three of them took off down the corridor, where they ran into Dori. Gandalf stopped him and asked him to find all the dwarves and have them meet in the guest quarters. Dori nodded and looked at Ori asking him, “Why aren’t you at Miss Baggins door?” And all Ori did was point to Gandalf and Elrond as they walked away. As they entered the guest quarters the dwarves started to file in and settle around the room. Thorin walked in with Dwalin and looked at everyone and growled out to Gandalf, “What is this all about?” “Please everyone needs to have a seat and be as calm as possible.” Thorin huffed a little and nodded at that everyone found somewhere to sit and tried to wait patiently.

Elrond cleared his throat and began with everything that he had been told by Arwen. He finished with what he suspected about Belleflower being sensitized to the boys and possibly being a match for both of them. “She is being told the same information as you all are by Arwen. A decision like this should not be made for her or any of you. This needs to be made after everyone has been informed of all information that can be had.” Thorin sighed and placed his head in his hands and said loud enough for everyone to hear, “I believe part of this to be my fault.” With everyone looking at him, the dwarves with understanding, Gandalf and Elrond with confusion, he went on to explain to both of them what had happened the first night they had all met and stayed in Bag End. Gandalf sighed and shook his head, “Thorin I do not believe that this is your fault it could have just as easily happened as we traveled, we have been on the road for a few weeks now.” Thorin nodded but many could tell that he still blamed himself for this development. Fili and Kili had started blushing a bit at the beginning of the conversation, now Fili went a little pale but Kili was bright red even his ears, they looked at each other and Fili spoke for both of them. “We have noticed that we are well a little agitated with Miss Baggins out of our sight. As if a stone were lodged in our stomachs.” Elrond looked at them, “When did this start?” Kili spoke up at that question, “Roughly when Balin came to get Bofur to help guard the door at the very beginning. We have been trying to keep ourselves as busy as possible so that we don’t go towards the room she is in.”

Gandalf, Elrond and all the dwarves looked flabbergasted at this revelation. Both of the young dwarves looked down at their feet as they shuffled them quietly. Thorin looked at the boys and spoke softly, “Why did you say nothing? All of us would have helped you deal with this feeling?” Oin who had been quiet during the whole discussion finally spoke up. “Lord Elrond, if she decides to accept the boys is there anything that you can give her to prevent pregnancy because she should not be pregnant on the road? If you do not then I need to speak to Miss Baggins because there is something that I can make which is used by our omegas to prevent pregnancy on the road but I need correct proportions since she is smaller than our females?” Elrond sighed softly at that question, “There is not much that we use to prevent pregnancy and from the discussions I have had with Belle over the years one of the ingredients that we use is highly dangerous to hobbits.” Oin stood and looked at Thorin who nodded his head, “Then I will make my way to her with our kits and speak to her, if you will excuse me.” With that Oin grabbed his medical kit and went into Belleflower’s room and grabbed hers and strode quickly down the corridor towards the hobbit in question. The Elven guard nodded his head at Oin as he approached the door. Oin nodded and waited. Arwen answered the door and looked at him inquiringly, he explained what had been discussed towards the end and she nodded and let him into the room. Oin smiled at Belleflower, “How are you doing my dear?” Belleflower smiled as much as she could with a flush on her face she still looked a bit pale Oin noted to himself. “I’ll be alright Master Oin. Arwen and I just finished talking.” Oin chuckled at that, “I’m guessing that flush on your face is in response to that discussion. You should know Miss Baggins that the boys are an even brighter red than you.” Belleflower giggled at that, “I didn’t think Fili and Kili could blush like that.” “Oh, it’s a sight dear,” He leaned a little closer as if imparting a secret, “Even their ears are bright red. You’d think that their hair would catch fire.” Belleflower giggled again and her face slowly had come back to color even though she was still slightly flushed but Oin figured that was from her heat and not anything else. “Now, lass I have come to have a bit of a discussion with you myself. Even if you decide to wait to accept the boys there is something that needs to be taken care of because I know young people and sometimes things get a little out of hand.” At this Belleflower caught his meaning and flushed bright red again. “I don’t say this to embarrass you but it needs to be talked about. I asked Lord Elrond if there was anything that the elves could give you for prevention of pregnancy but he said that one of the ingredients that they use is dangerous to hobbits so I offered to see if the one we dwarves use would be better and to have you help me with proportions since you are smaller in frame to our females.”

Belleflower nodded and admitted that Hobbits drank laser wort tea to prevent pregnancy but it took a full 30 days to take effect and that they had to drink it every morning until they were ready to conceive again. Oin sighed, “Well when we are established then that could be an option but for now I think the dwarf remedy would work well and it takes effect 3 hours after ingesting it.” They then started working on the proportions of the potion with Arwen helping a bit as she was a healer as well. Once they were finished, Oin promised to make up a few portions of the brew and bring one back to her. “Lass, I just want to tell you that none of us are going to push you to make a decision about the boys until you are ready, if you aren’t ready right now or even with this heat then that is what you tell whoever comes to ask you. No one will pressure you.” With that said Oin kissed her on her forehead and left the room to make up the brew that she would take every day until she was ready to have children with her chosen mate or in this case mates.

Oin walked back to the others and got ready to make up the potions. Everyone watched while he worked quietly. Once several potions were made and bottled carefully, he turned and looked at everyone and spoke so everyone could hear him. “No one and I mean no one will push that young woman to make a decision. If she says she isn’t ready all of you will respect that.” He looked at his brother for a moment and came to a quick decision of his own, turning to Thorin he spoke again, “My King, I wish to put forth for consideration the adoption of Belleflower Baggins as my daughter.” Many of the dwarves dropped their jaws, Gloin just nodded and went to stand next to his brother. Thorin gathered himself after a minute and spoke as formally as Oin had, “Oin, son of Groin you have put forth a petition for adoption of Belleflower Baggins into your house? Does Gloin, son of Groin object to the petition put forth?”

Gloin looked solemn for a moment, speaking quietly, “I, Gloin son of Groin have no objections to the addition of Belleflower Baggins to our family. She will make a fine addition.” With that Gloin broke into a broad smile and hugged Oin. Thorin smiled and looked around the room, “Does anyone object to Belleflower Baggins becoming a daughter to the House of Oin?” None of the other dwarves spoke for a moment and then heads were shaken no and none objected. Thorin turns back to Oin and Gloin, bows his head and smiles softly. “Then allow me to be the first to welcome a new daughter to the House of Groin. When will you speak to her Oin?” “As soon as I get this down to her, now if she decides to accept the boys both or just one this needs to be drunk 3 hours before anything happens between them.” Oin nods and heads to his coat and bag, taking a small pouch from the inner lining of the coat he heads to the room where Belleflower is.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

All the dwarves stepped towards Gloin and patted him on the back congratulating him on the addition of a niece. Gloin smile broadened even more, as he thought about how his son would react to a cousin and a female one at that. Gloin glanced over at the princes wondering if they realized what this meant if Belleflower wanted to wait.

While everyone congratulated Gloin on the addition to the family Oin had entered the room where Belleflower was resting or trying to rest. He handed her the tonic that would prevent pregnancy, she looked at it for a moment and then drank it down quickly as it really didn’t taste that good.

Oin looked to Arwen and spoke a little formally, “My Lady would you please witness what is about to happen?” Arwen noticing the formality of the wording nodded and bowed her head, “It would be my pleasure Master Oin.” Oin nodded and turned to Belleflower, went to one knee and bowed his head for a moment and then spoke quietly into the silent room. “Miss belleflower Baggins, you have been a wonderful traveling companion not just to myself but to everyone in the Company. You prevented tragedy when you detected the scent of trolls the other night. You have looked beyond what others see of us dwarves and welcomed us not just into your home but dare I say into your heart. I would like to ask if you would do this elder dwarf a favor and become my daughter, if you wish? I have already asked Thorin and been given permission to ask.” Belleflower sat stunned for a moment, Arwen had a small smile on her face. Oin looked up at Belleflower and waited patiently.

Belleflower bit her lip and smiled slightly, “Master Oin, I would be delighted to be a daughter to you.” Her voice lowered a little as she confessed, “In fact, I have already begun to think of you that way since you and Master Gloin take great pains to make sure that I am keeping up and have what I need. “ Oin smiles and nods since it is true, he and Gloin have taken to caring for her as much as possible. He reaches for the bag that he had taken from his jacket, opening it and spilling a few beads into his hand as he searches quickly for one that he believes will fit with Belleflower and her personality. He nods as he finds the one he was looking for and puts the others back into the bag before tying it shut and putting it away. He looked up at Belleflower as he explained that the bead would be woven into a family braid and that Gloin would add a bead to proclaim her his niece. He or Gloin would refashion the braid every morning and they could then help her openly with her hair and anything else that she needs that would fall under family. “Now, something else that I will tell you lass., if you decide not to accept the lads this time, then you will be chaperoned each time that you are with them and they will be allowed to sleep near you as usual but you will sleep between myself and Gloin from now on. Is that understood?”

Belleflower bites her lip to keep from smiling and replies quietly, “Yes, Da” Oin stops for a moment hearing the Da at the end of her reply and smiles slightly himself. He finishes the braid and ties the end off with the bead and sits back. “Would you like me to braid the rest back so it’s off your face?” Belleflower turns and settles, “Yes please.” Arwen quietly hands him a soft bristle brush that shouldn’t irritate her sensitive skin, he brushes through it slowly and thoroughly before starting a quick but complex braid that will keep her hair not only off her face but away from her neck tying it off with a larger bead that he pulled from the bag when he grabbed the other.

Oin chuckles suddenly, thinking of Gimli and how excited he will be when he finds out that he has a cousin. Belle looks over her shoulder and Arwen arches an elegant brow and he explains. “As you know Gloin as a son named Gimli. He is an only child and since I had no children of my own he has no close cousin, though Fili and Kili are cousins to him since Gloin and I are cousins to Thorin and his sister.” Belle blinks slowly, “I didn’t know that you and Uncle Gloin are cousins to Thorin.” “Oh yes, we are also cousin to Balin and Dwalin as they are to Thorin as well.” Belle smiles, “So what you’re saying is that I have more family in the company than I thought.” Oin laughs softly, “Yes lass. I believe the Ri’s are related to us as well but from a long time ago not recent like myself, Gloin, Balin and Dwalin.”

He gathers everything up and looks at her quietly, “Take your time making your decision about the boys. We have time and drink another of the medicine that I brought in the morning. It has to be drunk every day to be effective. I will make more and store it carefully so we don’t lose any on the journey.” Belle nods and smiles as he leaves the room. He makes sure to wait until he hears the door lock before moving off down the hall after nodding to the elven guard and Ori who had returned to guard the door after the discussion that had taken place.

All of the dwarves and Gandalf looked up as Oin entered to guest rooms. He looked for and found Gloin. “Find a good bead brother, you have a niece to claim” Gloin broke out into a smile and went to his bags and pulled a few things from it before finding the bag he had stashed with extra beads and ties for his hair and beard. Oin looks around for Fili and Kili and finds them sitting together but a little separate from the rest of the group and heads for them. “Lads, only gonna say this once. If she decides to wait, you will not be alone with her, you will be chaperoned and she will be sleeping between myself and Gloin.” He glares balefully at both of the lads, who for their part startle and then nod both starting to blush yet again. Kili blushing so hard that many are sure that his hair will catch fire. “Oh and you realize that if she does wish to wait then, you have to go through the formal ritual of asking to court her. Meaning you go to the head of the household, which in our case is Gloin since I ain’t an Alpha.” Both Fili and kili looked at each other and then over to Gloin who had on hearing his brother reached for his axe and smirked at the boys.

Fili and kili both groaned because they knew what a formal ritual involved and that the beginning of that ritual was done publicly in front of the court and that even though they are princes they are not exempt from doing the whole thing. Gloin smirks a bit, “If she wants to wait the first courting gifts had better be good lads. “ He laughs and then says, “Just be glad that she didn’t join the Ri family, you would have to go to Dori.” Both boys gulped and looked at Dori and realized that with Gloin they only have to face his axe, where with Dori they have to face his extreme strength. Dori may look mild mannered but when it comes to family if he gets riled for any reason; he sometimes loses his rational mind. They had seen if before when someone had insulted Nori and Ori within his hearing.

Fili spoke up for both of them, “Of course Oin.” Kili nodding and agreeing with what Fili had said. Thorin and Balin on the other side of the open space were watching the boys and Oin and grinning into their beards. Dwalin on the other hand had had to walk away before he started laughing his ass off. With that done Oin went to make sure his clothes and Gloin’s were being taken care off. Fili and Kili sat there stunned for a few moments and then got up and walked away talking quietly to each other.

They ended up in the small garden that they had been in before, sitting side by side as they each tried to take in everything that had happened in the short period that they had all been in Rivendell. Kili spoke first, “Fee, I don’t know what to feel about all of this.” Kili looks down before speaking again, “I want to go to Belleflower. That feeling from before is getting stronger. I need to see her and yet I’m scared of seeing her at the same time.” Fili nods, “Me too,Kee.” Fili presses a hand to his stomach as if he could stop the ache settling there. Kili starts to pull on his tunic to keep his hands busy his feet twitching a little as if to get him to move to where Belle is but he knows that they won’t be allowed to see her.

Kili flops onto his back and digs his fingers into the ground, watching both of them is Thorin and Balin who had followed them from the guest area. “Boys, are you alright?” his voice rumbled out. Fili and Kili twitching a little and turning to look at them, Kili’s fingers digging into the ground even more as if to anchor himself where he is. Fili looks at both thorin and balin and shakes his head no and then yes, “Not really” Thorin and Balin sit on either side of the boys and pull out their pipes, packing and lightling them. Thorin sighs softly and nods. “I don’t know what you are going through since I haven’t met my match yet but we can sit with you.” Balin sighs coming to a decision about something that he had been thinking about since this had started. “I know what you are feeling lads. I met my match a long time ago.”

The three other dwarves look at Balin, “I didn’t know that Balin.” “Not something that I talk about really. Not sure if Dwalin even knows. I lost her a long time ago. Her name was Miara, ten years younger than me. She was 6 years away from her coming of age when I first met her. I went to her parents and asked to court her when she came of age. Two years later Smaug came, her and her mother were lost when the walkway they were on fell after he broke through the gate. I saw her fall.” Balin stops speaking, Thorin shakes his head. Fili and Kili are horrified. “I am going to say this to you both, Belleflower is a wonderful young woman. We have all become close to her in the time that we have been traveling together.” Balin stops and looks at both Fili and Kili before continuing, “Don’t wait. Take this chance. I have never felt that pull to another again.” Balin finishes his pipe and stands and walks away. Thorin watches him as he walks away, “Lads, his advice is sound. Take this chance, if she decides to wait. Woo her, bring her things that she likes, take the time to really learn about Belleflower.” Kili and fili nod.

Thorin stands after cleaning his pipe and stowing it away following after Balin. Fili and Kili look at each other. Kili sighs looking down for a moment, “Balin has been alone all this time after finding his match. They are right, we should get to know Belleflower better. I know she likes flowers, well all kinds of plants really since she is a healer.” Fili nods and smiles, “Her favorite color is green. Says it reminds her of spring and new growth.” Kili smiles. They stand and make their way back to the guest quarters and start to go through their clothing to see what needs to be fixed. Neither one of them is the best at fixing rips and such but Kili is better at it than Fili. Just as Kili is getting ready to start on one of Fili’s tunics, Arwen enters the area and looks around and spots them, making her way over she speaks softly, “Belle would like to know if either of you have anything that needs repairs. She is trying to keep busy and she says that sewing and mending help her relax.” Fili and Kili look at each other and blush a little, Arwen smiles slightly when she sees this. Kili gestures to the pile of his and Fili’s clothes next to him. “Um, this is everything that needs repair.” Arwen Folded and piled everything up in her arms and left the area and quickly returned to Belle’s room and handed her the clothing.

Kili looked and Fili and fili looked back at him and they both blushed bright as can be. Nori had been in the corner cleaned and sharpening his knives and had witnessed the whole event. He chortled at the looks on the lads faces as they watched Arwen walk away with their clothing. “Looks like you both just got flattened by Miss Belle by way of an elf.” Fili and Kili looked at Nori and growled slightly remembering how he had flirted just a bit with her in the cave before they got to Rivendell. Nori took that as his cue to skedaddle, leaving quickly before they could move towards him. Fili looked at Kili, “You know he is right though. She rolled right over us by way of an elf.” Kili just nods, he’s still holding the needle and thread that he was going to use to fix the tunic he had been holding. Ori came back from guarding the door and just looked at them and shook his head.

Belle hummed softly to herself as she sorted through the clothing that Arwen had brought her, separating everything into piles, tunics, undershirts, trousers and socks all went into separate piles. She pulled her sewing supplies to her and sorted through them as well, pulling needles and threads from the kit and happily started to mend tears and hems. As each one was finished it was folded and set aside. Arwen sits next to her sewing a tunic together for one of her brothers, she looked over and watched Belle for a moment. “Belle?” “Hmm” “What does Fili smell like to you?” “Mmm, leather, hot metal and something that I can only describe as sunshine.” “And Kili?” “Pine, wood smoke and the oil that he uses for his bow.” “What about Master Balin?” “Oh parchment, ink and something just slightly bitter. Why do you ask?” “well, most mates smell like specific things for each other.” “Well, to me all the dwarves but Fili and Kili have a slightly bitter scent to them it’s not unpleasant just there.” “But not Fili and Kili?” “No, they both smell quite pleasant.” Belle got a slightly flushed look to her face along with a small smile.

After a few hours all of the clothing had been mended and folded, Belle took a tunic from each of them yet again and gave back the ones that she had borrowed before. Arwen picked up each pile and went back to the guest quarters and handed a pile to each of the lads. They looked at each other and realized that Arwen had handed them the right clothing, “How did you know these are mine, while those are Kili’s” Arwen smiles and giggles a little, “Because Belle told me. To her you each have a distinct smell” she points to Fili, “Leather, hot metal and sunshine” she then points to Kili, “Pine, wood smoke and the oil you use on your bow.” Both Fili and Kili’s faces flush bright red at that causing the other dwarves to laugh

At dinner that night Thorin finally showed Elrond the map. Elrond studied it and pronounced that it had moon runes inscribed on it and that it could not be read for 2 weeks since the moon was not in the right phase as whne the runes had been written. Thorin and the others sighed but since they were going to be here for the duration of Belle’s heat anyway they didn’t mind waiting for the map to be read. It would give them time to finish mending clothing, weapons and getting rest along with replenishing their supplies.

Arwen entered the dining room and sat next to her father and gathered up food for herself and Belle. She smiled at all the dwarves and spoke quietly to Elrond and the Gandalf. Gandalf blushed just slightly at what she was saying and many had never seen the Istari blush before.

Fili and Kili ate but a little listlessly as if they wished to be somewhere else. Ori still refused to eat his greens but the Elves had made concessions to the dwarves diet of mainly meats and root vegetables.

When dinner was finished Fili and Kili were the first to leave the room and were back in the little garden they had found earlier, they lay on the grass curled together speaking quietly. Thorin watched then from the entrance for a few moments before heading back to the guest quarters, speaking to Balin, “I’m worried about the boys. The longer they are away from Miss Belleflower the less energy they seem to have.” “I noticed that at dinner. It seems that they are as sensitized to her as she is to them. They will most likely sleep more than usual.”

Both Fili and Kili wandered back in from the garden they had been in and right to their room where they both fell fast asleep, Belleflower was also sleeping after eating very little, Arwen was growing more concerned because as the hours passed Belle became more listless and less being able to stand any type of touch. After she fell asleep Arwen went to her father once more and told him how Belle was faring, he grew concerned as well.

They departed from his office and went to find Gandalf and they all went to the guest quarters where all the dwarves but Fili and Kili were still awake. Thorin stood as they entered and before he could ask about Belleflower, Elrond explained what Arwen had told him. He asked about the boys and was informed that they as well had been listless after dinner and had already retired for the evening. Oin looked to Elrond and asked, “What can we do?” “I do not know, she has not spoken to Arwen of making a decision yet but I fear to wait to long. None of them are really eating enough or drinking enough. For Belle this is the most dangerous part as with her heat she can become dehydrated quite easily. I do not wish to make this decision for her or your nephews Thorin,” Unknown to them for they had been deep in discussion Kili was standing in the door of the room that he and Fili had been given. “Is something wrong with Belleflower?”

Arwen spoke before anyone else could, “She did not eat or drink as much as she should have earlier and she has already fallen asleep.” Kili looks thoughtful for a moment. “I know that everyone said that no alphas were to go near the room where she is at but would having one of us outside the locked door help maybe.” Elrond’s eyebrow arched slightly as he looked at Thorin, then Gandalf and then Arwen. “I mean the guards stay but one of us sits at the door that way maybe our scent goes into the room at least a little.” Kili shrugs and starts to blush just a bit with everyone looking at him.

“We can try it but the guards remain and the door stays locked. When Arwen needs to leave to get food and drink the one of you that is at the door must leave so that her choice is not taken away.” Elrond turns to Arwen. “And whenshe wakes in the morning ask her if she has made a decision, If she has then a discussion about what happens between mates must be had with her since she has never been with anyone before.” Kili upon hearing that bit flushes so red that everyone is sure that his hair will surely catch fire this time, he gulps and forgetting that he wanted something to drink steps back into the room and goes to shut the door. “One moment Kili, since you are awake then you will sit at the door tonight.” “Umm, okay” Arwen turns and heads back to the room where Belle is sleeping and notices just how restless she is, sighs and shuts and locks the door.

A few moments later, one of the dwarves that had been guarding the door escorted Kili there and explained to the guards on duty what is going on and that he is to just sit there at the door and sleep if he wishes. Arwen notices a marked difference in Belle’s sleep as soon as Kili had sat at the door, she was no longer restless and had snuggled deeper into her blankets and even had a small smile on her face. Arwen settled down, keeping and ear out if Belle needed her for anything.

Early the next morning before Belle woke, Arwen knocked on the door and heard the guards waking Kili and moving him down the hall and away from the door and she slipped out to get more food and water for Belle and herself. When she entered the dining room to get breakfast for herself and Belle she spoke to her father and told that as soon as Kili had sat outside the door that Belle had settled down. Kili was eating and he seemed more settled as well, Fili was still listless and she suggested that Fili be allowed to sit outside the door this morning and Kili could do what he needed to do. So after breakfast Fili sat outside the door and both he and Belle felt better after a few hours.

Arwen sat down with Belle after breakfast and asked her if she had come to a decision about the boys or if she needed a little more time. Belle thought about it and said that she wanted to have the boys with her but that she was a little scared. Arwen sat down and spoke to her quietly, explaining everything to her about what would and could happen between her and the boys and reminded her that she didn’t have to have both she could choose one for now and the other could wait until her next heat if she wished. Belle asked her if she could think about it a little longer but she would have a decision before the next hour was up.

After thinking for just about an hour Belle looked at Arwen and nodded that she had made a decision. Arwen went and knocked on the door and waited as Fili was ushered away from the door and down the hall. Arwen unlocked the door and closed it behind her and make her way to the guest quarters, taking fili and the dwarves guard with her so that she could tell them that belle had made a decision.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone was willing to beta for me I would be most appreciate....I am on tumblr...same name as here WyckedFae


End file.
